Un dia muy especial
by Lord Pata
Summary: Biyomon quiere alguien que la haga sentir amada mas alla de una amistad pero ella cree que nadie podría fijarse en ella pero que pasa cuando ese alguien esta mas cerca de lo que ella piensa? Fic dedicado a Atorichan R


Hola a todos, inaugurando esta sección GabuBiyo les traigo un fic que escribí hace tiempo con dedicatoria a Atori, es un one-shot y que tambien tengo publicado en , asi que decidí subirlo aqui para compartirlo con ustedes

Digimon no me pertenece, si me perteneciera TK y Kari hubieran se hubieran hecho novios en el episodio de Kari en otro mundo y hubieran aparecido casados en el epilogo de la serie.

Los personajes principales son Biyomon y Gabumon pero también va incluir menciones de otras parejas como Sorato, y pequeñas menciones de Takari y Michi ademas de una sorpresita extra que esa fue mas bien algo personal para mi XD

Ahora si, vamos con el fic, disfrutenlo :)

Un Día muy especial

Han pasado 3 años desde la derrota de MaloMyotismon, desde entonces los elegidos continuaron con sus vidas, pero esta vez sus digimon se quedaron con ellos.

En la residencia Takenouchi Sora se preparaba para salir con Matt, ella vestía unos jeans azules, una blusa color rosa claro con un corazón al centro y unas sandalias blancas; Sora estaba terminando de arreglar su cabello mientras que Biyomon la observaba sentada en la cama.

"Te ves muy linda Sora, estoy segura que a Matt le va a gustar mucho como te vez" La pequeña digimon rosa dijo alegremente y Sora sonrió y le acarició la cabeza gentilmente.

"Gracias Biyo, escogí esta ropa porque Matt y yo vamos a ir al parque de diversiones así que no es necesario vestir nada muy formal" dijo Sora con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su bolso.

"Es cierto, además dudo mucho que puedas disfrutar de las atracciones del parque vistiendo formal, sobre todo si deciden ir a esas atracciones donde puedes terminar empapada" dijo Biyomon riendo y haciendo que Sora riera también pero entonces fueron interrumpidas por el sonido del timbre.

"Ese debe ser Matt, que te diviertas Sora" dijo Biyomon con una sonrisa.

"Gracias Biyo prometo traerte algo cuando vuelva" dijo Sora para luego dirigirse a la puerta y abrir para luego sonreír al tiempo que abrazaba a su amado y darle un suave beso en los labios.

"Hola Yama-kun te ves muy bien" dijo Sora con una sonrisa después de terminar el beso mientras lo seguía abrazando; Matt vestía unos jeans negros y una playera azul marino. Matt le sonrió al tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla.

"¿Lista para divertirte en grande princesa?" le preguntó el haciéndola sonreír.

"Seguro que si mi lobo adolescente" le respondió ella con una sonrisa.

"¿Lobo Adolescente? Amaneciste inspirada" le dijo Matt sonriéndole y haciéndola sonrojar.

"Bueno tu no eres el único con inspiración por aquí amor" le dijo ella mientras le besaba la nariz juguetonamente.

"Eso puedo verlo, bueno ¿Qué tal si nos vamos ya? Estoy seguro que Tai, Mimi, TK y Kari han de estar preguntándose que nos esta demorando tanto" dijo Matt y Sora asintió.

"Es cierto y tu sabes como Mimi da rienda suelta a su imaginación" dijo Sora haciendo que Matt se riera.

"Si, es cierto, aunque todavía se me hace difícil de creer que ella y Tai son novios, quiero decir, yo pensaba que Mimi le gustaba Joe o Izzy" dijo Matt mientras le abría la puerta de su coche a Sora como todo un caballero.

"Si yo también pensaba lo mismo pero bueno el amor es muy misterioso" dijo Sora que ya había subido al coche y veía a Matt subir también para luego dirigirse al parque de diversiones.

"Tu has de saber Sora, después de todo tu eres quien tiene el emblema del amor" dijo Matt con una sonrisa traviesa y Sora le pego en el brazo juguetonamente.

"Gracioso" dijo ella para luego recargar su cabeza en el hombro de su amado gentilmente mientras le sonreía.

Mientras tanto en casa de Sora Biyomon había salido al balcón de la habitación de Sora; la pequeña digimon rosa observaba el cielo intensamente, ella se sentía feliz de poder estar con Sora pero aún así ella sentía que algo faltaba, ella veía como Sora se sentía muy feliz cada vez que tenía una cita con Matt, tal vez era eso; Biyomon estaba sintiendo esa necesidad de tener a alguien especial en su vida, ¿Pero quien? Biyomon suspiro mientras seguía observando el panorama.

"Como quisiera tener a alguien que me hiciera sentir como Sora cuando esta con Matt…." La pequeña ave digimon pensó en voz alta con una pequeña sonrisa que luego se transformo en otro suspiro con algo de tristeza.

"¿Pero quién podría fijarse en mi? No soy precisamente una Angewomon" dijo con una irónica sonrisa.

Incluso Gatomon ya tenía a alguien, ella y Patamon se habían enamorado incluso antes de que Kari y TK se hicieran novios; Biyomon sonrió recordando una vez que ella había ido a dar un paseo al digimundo y se encontró con la escena de Gatomon y Patamon besándose apasionadamente.

Flashback

Biyomon estaba dando un paseo por el digimundo, Sora había tenido que salir en viaje con su club de tenis así que Biyomon se tuvo que quedar en el digimundo, mientras caminaba ella escucho unas risas pero además de las risas ella pudo escuchar un suave gemido, no era un gemido de dolor ni nada de eso, era mas como los que ella había escuchado cuando Matt y Sora se besaban y profesaban caricias mutuamente.

De pronto la pequeña ave digital escucho una voz hablar, era una voz familiar para ella.

"Patamon…… no creo que nosotros debamos……" la voz fue callada de repente y Biyomon escuchó otra voz también muy familiar.

"¿Porqué no? Nos amamos ¿no? No tengas miedo mi ángel todo va a estar bien" la otra voz dijo suavemente

"Gatomon y Patamon?" Biyomon se dijo a si misma mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia donde provenían las voces escondiéndose detrás de un árbol. Ella asomó su cabeza un poco para ver y lo que vio la sorprendió. Ahí estaban Gatomon y Patamon acurrucados debajo de un árbol besándose apasionadamente, Patamon gentilmente recorría el cuerpo de la pequeña felina blanca acariciándole gentilmente, Gatomon dejaba escapar suaves gemidos entre los besos que ellos compartían.

Biyomon estaba asombrada, ella sabía que Gatomon y Patamon tenían mucho en común y que al igual que TK y Kari ellos compartían una amistad muy profunda pero nunca se imaginó que esa amistad pudiera llegar a algo más. Ella siguió observando notando como ellos terminaban su beso para respirar y como Patamon comenzaba a besar el cuello de Gatomon hambriento por cada milímetro de su ser.

Gatomon gemía suavemente aunque parte de ella aun estaba insegura de continuar, pero entre más la besaba y acariciaba Patamon mas se nublaban sus pensamientos, Patamon comenzó a descender haciendo una cadena de besos deteniéndose en su pecho enfocando sus caricias en ese sensible punto su cuerpo haciendo que ella se aferrará a el al tiempo en que de su boca se escapaban más gemidos de placer, ella desesperadamente se quitó sus guantes, algo que nunca había hecho antes porque sus guantes cubrían ciertas cicatrices de su pasado, pero eso ahora no importaba, ella solo comenzó a acariciar a Patamon con pasión al tiempo en que ella se estremecía en placer y ronroneaba suavemente sintiendo como Patamon le besaba y acariciaba su cuerpo suave y hambrientamente.

Biyomon estaba totalmente sorprendida, ella nunca imaginó que los digimon pudieran ser capaces de tener ese tipo de sentimientos o tal vez era que con tantas batallas nunca hubo tiempo de intentar algo así.

Gatomon de pronto se detuvo y se separó un poco de Patamon confundiéndolo un poco, el pudo observar como la pequeña felina blanca aun tenia dudas, el estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no tomarla de nuevo y besarla y acariciarla con todo ese amor que el sentía por ella pero el solo verla sonrojada y verla respirar con excitación lo hacía más difícil, el logró contenerse para poder hablar.

"Gatomon ¿qué pasa? ¿Hice algo malo?" Patamon le preguntó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla gentilmente, la felina digital solo le miró a los ojos por un segundo y luego desvió su mirada hacia el suelo.

"Es solo que…….. Tengo miedo, ¿Qué tal si los demás nos descubren? ¿Qué tal si no aceptan lo nuestro?" le preguntó ella mostrando un poco de miedo en el tono de su voz; Patamon sonrió y le besó suavemente por unos segundos, una vez mas las dudas en la mente de Gatomon parecían desvanecerse.

"¿Y que importa lo que digan los demás? Es nuestro amor y solo nos concierne a nosotros" le respondió el. Gatomon estaba sorprendida, pareciera que la personalidad de Angemon se había hecho presente en Patamon, ella nunca pensó que Patamon pudiera responderle en esa forma, pero si bien es cierto el amor es tan misterioso que puede cambiarnos por completo.

Patamon sonrió y suavemente la acercó hacia el mientras la miraba a los ojos.

"No pensemos mas en los demás, por ahora es un momento para nosotros dos" le dijo el para luego besarla de nuevo con pasión al tiempo en que los dos se abrazaban y se dejaban caer lentamente al suelo entregándose a su amor por completo.

Biyomon estaba sin palabras y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue alejarse de ahí; ella se alejó de aquel lugar, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alejada, la pequeña ave rosada se sentó bajo un árbol mientras que su mente estaba aún enfocada en lo que ella había visto hace unos momentos.

Fin del Flashback

"Gatomon y Patamon…… Ellos fueron los primeros digimons del equipo en enamorarse, en ese entonces ellos mantenían su relación en secreto porque tenían miedo de que los demás no lo aceptaran, pero al final todo salió bien para ellos" pensaba Biyomon.

"Pero…. ¿Acaso tendré yo esa misma oportunidad de encontrar a alguien? Tal vez eso no es para mi" dijo con un tono melancólico, pero lo que no sabía era que alguien la había estado observando todo el tiempo.

"O tal vez si lo sea para ti también Biyomon" dijo una voz detrás de ella sorprendiéndola, ella estuvo a punto de voltear pero su misterioso acompañante la detuvo abrazándola gentilmente por la espalda haciendo que la pequeña digimon se estremeciera en placer al tiempo en que un pequeño gemido escapo de ella.

"Gabumon? No sabía que estabas aquí" La pequeña ave digital dijo reconociendo la voz y sonrojándose un poco sintiendo como el compañero digital de Matt le acariciaba gentilmente mientras la tenía en sus brazos.

"Lo siento, no quise asustarte" le dijo el mientras la mecía gentilmente en sus brazos.

"Esta bien, no hay problema pero dime, ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?" le preguntó ella totalmente relajada su abrazo y el sonrió.

"Lo suficiente para observarte y darme cuenta de que como te sientes" le respondió sonrojándose un poco.

Biyomon sintió su corazón acelerarse mientras seguía sonrojada; el había estado ahí observándola todo el tiempo, escuchando cada uno de sus pensamientos en voz alta, ahora la estaba abrazando, ella sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, ella quería voltear y ver a Gabumon a los ojos pero el no la dejaba, la amistad entre ella y Gabumon se había hecho mas cercana desde que Matt y Sora comenzaron a salir, Biyomon cerró sus ojos mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro y se acurrucó más en el abrazo.

"Y supongo que has de creer que estoy loca por pensar en que yo no tengo derecho a amar ¿no?" le pregunto ella sonriendo levemente al tiempo en que ella lentamente levantaba una de sus alas para acariciar la mejilla de Gabumon suavemente.

Gabumon solo sonrió mientras se relajaba por el suave toque de Biyomon acariciando su mejilla, el se sorprendió un poco por lo que ella le preguntó; el nunca podría pensar algo así de nadie y menos de ella, el la amaba, estaba seguro de ello, desde que Matt y Sora se hicieron novios, el ha convivido mas con Biyomon y poco a poco el comenzó a entender que el la quería mas que como amiga, y ese era el momento de confesarlo.

Gabumon gentilmente comenzó a besarle el cuello haciendo que ella s se excitara más y dejará escapar otro suave y placentero gemido.

"Yo nunca podría pensar eso de ti Biyomon…. Además todos tenemos derecho a amar, incluso los digimon, Gatomon y Patamon nos dieron la prueba de ello" le dijo el mientras continuaba besándole el cuello y acariciándole con pasión

Biyomon se estremeció en placer al sentir come el le besaba el cuello gentilmente; ella no sabía que decir, ¿Podía ser posible que el sintiera algo mas que una amistad por ella? ¿Sería posible que esa fuera la respuesta que ella estaba buscando? ¿Qué el fuera su alma gemela? Ella finalmente volteó lo miró a los ojos.

"Gabumon…." Fue lo único que ella pudo decir, ella no podía articular palabra alguna, solo se quedó mirándolo.

Gabumon lentamente se acercó a ella quedando muy cerca uno del otro y antes que ella pudiera decir algo el la besó; Biyomon no podía creerlo, el la estaba besando, poco a poco ella cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por ese calido beso lleno de amor, ambos se abrazaron y el beso se hizo más apasionado, no había duda, ambos se amaban, y eso era lo único que importaba.

Gabumon gentilmente cargó a Biyomon y la llevó adentro para luego dejarse caer en uno de los sillones con ella encima de el para luego continuar besándola y acariciándola gentilmente y ella le regresaba los besos y caricias con la misma pasión, era algo que ninguno de los dos deseaba que terminara, ellos dejaron que la pasión se desbordara entregándose uno al otro por completo.

Finalmente y al cabo de un buen rato, Gabumon y Biyomon terminaron abrazados, el sudor corría por sus cuerpos mientras que sus respiraciones eran un poco agitadas, ellos seguían abrazados, Biyomon acurrucó su cabeza en el cuello de Gabumon mientras que el le acariciaba la espalda gentilmente, Biyomon ahora se sentía completa, Gabumon la amaba y ella a el; la pequeña ave digital miro a su amor a los ojos y le sonrió amorosamente.

"Gabumon gracias……… Yo había estado preguntándome si habría alguien para mi para amar cuando la verdad es que yo siempre lo tuve enfrente de mi" le dijo ella mientras le sonreía y Gabumon sonrió.

"Siempre feliz de ayudar a una damisela en desgracia" dijo el con una sonrisa traviesa haciendo que Biyomon soltara una risita.

"Pues muchas gracias mi caballero de brillante armadura" dijo Biyomon entre risitas y finalmente los dos terminaron riéndose de su pequeña ocurrencia, después de algunos minutos Biyomon sonrió y abrazó a Gabumon por el cuello mientras recargaba su frente en la de el gentilmente.

"Te amo Gabumon" fue lo único que dijo ella y el sonrió.

"Yo también te amo Biyomon" le respondió el con una sonrisa y entonces ellos se fundieron en otro apasionado beso de amor.

Horas mas tarde Sora y Matt regresaron del parque de diversiones.

"¿Porqué no te quedas a cenar aquí conmigo Matt? Así podremos seguir charlando y quien sabe…. Tal vez luego tu y yo podríamos hacer algo más……." Le dijo Sora a su novio con una seductora voz haciendo que Matt sonriera mientras acorralaba a Sora entre la puerta y el para luego besarla profundamente.

"Me encantaría cenar contigo mi princesa, solo una cosa, préstame tu teléfono para llamar a Gabumon, seguramente el ha de estar aburrido en mi casa, además de que he notado como últimamente se le queda viendo a Biyomon" el rubio dijo con una sonrisa y Sora sonrió.

"Tal vez se esta enamorando de Biyomon, después de todo ya tenemos un par de digimon enamorados en el grupo" dijo Sora mientras sacaba de su bolso la llave de su casa y Matt sonrió.

"Es cierto, quien iba a decir que Gatomon y Patamon tenían una relación en secreto, esos dos si que nos sorprendieron" dijo el portador del emblema de la amistad y Sora asintió.

"Si, nunca imaginé que los digimon también pudieran enamorarse, aunque si es justo que ellos también se enamoren después de todo ellos han hecho mucho por salvar ambos mundos" dijo Sora mientras abría la puerta y entraba al departamento con Matt detrás de ella.

"Biyomon si que es una digimon silenciosa, todo esta muy callado aquí" dijo Matt mientras se quitaba sus zapatos.

"Es raro, normalmente Biyomon esta viendo televisión u oyendo música" dijo Sora mientras ponía su bolso en una pequeña mesa que tenía en el recibidor.

"Tal vez no esta, a lo mejor fue a dar un paseo y no ha regresado aun" dijo Matt mientras el y Sora caminaban hacia la sala pero pronto ellos detuvieron sus pasos en seco en total sorpresa ante lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

"Aunque……… podría estar equivocado" fue lo único que el portador de la amistad pudo decir mientras que Sora solo asintió sin poder quitar sus ojos de la escena que ella y Matt estaban viendo.

Ahí estaban Gabumon y Biyomon en el sillón profundamente dormidos, Biyomon tenía su cabeza acurrucada en el pecho de Gabumon mientras que el la tenía abrazada gentilmente y ambos tenían sonrisas en sus rostros.

Finalmente Sora y Matt sonrieron mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

"Bueno al menos eso nos ahorra el trabajo de hacerlos admitir que se gustan" dijo Matt con una sonrisa traviesa y Sora dejo escapar una risita.

"Es cierto, y debo admitir que se ven muy tiernos juntos" dijo Sora mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Matt mientras que el la abrazaba gentilmente.

"Creo que este resultó ser un dia bastante especial ¿no lo crees amor?" le preguntó Matt y Sora sonrió.

"Si… un día realmente muy especial…" dijo Sora para luego unir sus labios con los de el en un profundo y apasionado beso de amor olvidando todo a su alrededor incluyendo a Gabumon y Biyomon, un par de digimon que nunca olvidarán ese dia en que descubrieron ese maravilloso sentimiento que es el amor.

FIN.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el fic, y solo como notas finales quiero decir que añadí el Flashback de Biyomon recordando como descubrió la relación entre Patamon y Gatomon como una pequeña forma de que se entendiera mejor porque Biyomon se sentía así, quiero decir, ella fue la primera que descubrió la verdadera relación que había entre Patamon y Gatomon y eso la llevo a pensar y preguntarse si ella podría experimentar lo mismo.

Eso y que soy fan de la pareja de Gatomon y Patamon y como no hay muchos fics en español con ellos bueno, decidí agregarlos a ellos en este fic como sorpresita especial como habia puesto en las notas arriba jeje.

Sobre como Gabumon apareció ahi digamos que usó una copia de la llave del departamento que Sora le dio a Matt, viendo la parte donde entra Gabumon realmente se me fue poner como entró en el apartamento ;

Espero que comenten y gracias por leer.


End file.
